


Bitten by the Love Bug

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Baking, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Adrien gets floored by Marinette at video games, when they aretotallynot supposed to be working on a project.Later on, Adrien finds something out that completely changes his view of her.And when placed into a difficult situation together before Adrien has a chance to process his feelings, how will they get through it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	Bitten by the Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts).



> A gift to sanj_sanj for the August exchange on the [ Miraculous Fanworks ](https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg) Discord server! If you're looking for a fun, supportive community of people to discuss Miraculous Ladybug, or are interested in events like book club and challenges, then join today!  
> I'm planning 2 more chapters to this, to complete the prompt.  
> Thank you Khanofallorcs, JuliaFC, and adventuremaker21 for looking over the chapter!

“Haha, I win!” The pigtailed girl squealed. “Marinette five, Adrien  _ one _ .” She drew out the last word with a massive grin on her face, leaning right in front of his face until he could feel her breath. It smelled like vanilla.

“I still won once!” The blond haired boy pouted, folding his arms and huffing. He swung around on the chair so he was facing away, nose in the air. But he had never known Marinette could be so cunning. She had just won spectacularly. But he was right, he had come out first one time.

“Hmph. I was going easy on you.” Marinette said, poking his back, giggling when he squirmed away.  _ Huh. So Adrien Agreste is ticklish.  _ She filed that information away.

“Uh huh. Sureee,” Adrien teased, pushing his toes off the floor so the spinny chair slowly turned back to face her with a  _ creeaak _ , eliciting a “whatever” and an eye roll at his cheesy grin as he continued, “You just don’t want to admit that I totally owned you.”

“Fine. It was a pretty cool move.”

“Ha!”

“But I’ll never let it get past me again! For sure.”

Marinette stretched over to the bed behind her. He wondered what she was doing, trying to avert his eyes from the sliver of skin that he saw as a result of her shirt riding up. But it was difficult, he hated to admit.

“What are you looking at?”

“Uh, nothing!” Adrien’s hand shot to the back of his neck.  _ Come on Agreste, get a grip on yourself. _

She shook her head with a smile. But then he saw a strange glint in her eyes.

Something was up. Adrien thought about this as Marinette turned back to the bed, reaching out with a hand. Adrien swivelled his head to see the game stats on the screen-- he was far behind her-- then heard a shuffling noise.

He looked up just in time to get hit in the face with a pillow.

Marinette threw her head back, laughing out loud at his stunned face. It turned into a cackle as Adrien groaned at being tricked like that.

It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were so bright and blue. Like the bluebells he saw blooming on the sidewalks on the occasions that he was allowed to walk to school.

She noticed him staring. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing. Just noticed how pretty your eyes are.”

“Oh, really? Haha, thank you! Yours aren’t so bad yourself, nice and green, like emeralds.” Then she froze.  _ Eek, did I really just say that? Why am I being so confident today? Is it because of the environment we’re in? Well, I’m liking it, so I’ll go with it. _

“Marinette? You ok?” He could almost see the gears turning in her head as her eyes unfocused for a second.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good!”

He didn’t say anything, instead smiling deviously, fingers curling around the pillow which had landed in his lap, the action unseen. “Adrien…?” Marinette started, noticing the look on his face as he held her gaze to detract her from looking down at his hand, which now had a firm grip on the pillow. “What are you-”

She didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before the pillow hit her straight in the face and a high pitched noise, muffled by the fabric, emitted from somewhere underneath.

At first, Adrien was shocked by what he had done, but as Marinette emerged, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise, beginning to laugh, he had to admit that it had been fun. He prepared for a hit in return, but Marinette just chuckled, “Not now, but mark my words, I will get you back for that!”

He knew she would.

Marinette grabbed the offending pillow and put it on her lap, leaning on it with an elbow. Then she reached over to the table in front of them, and retrieved her controller, motioning for Adrien to take up his.

In the midst of gameplay again, the two teenagers were having a great time. Suddenly Marinette made a violent move with her arm, jabbing her controller. With a yelp, her chair teetered and fell, bringing her with it, while the controller clattered to the floor. Adrien moved quickly and caught her, deftly avoiding a flailing arm, his own arms around her waist.

“Wouldn’t want you to fall over.” He murmured.

“Why, you are quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” Marinette said once she had gotten her breath back-- it had been shocked out of her by more than just the fall.

And it had totally nothing at all to do with the fact that Adrien’s face was extremely close to hers, his arms were around her, and she was staring into his eyes.

Not at all.

“Well, thank you,” she said softly, trying to control her voice from jumping three octaves higher, and failing. She could feel her cheeks burning at the embarrassment. He smiled, and shifted in order for them to stand up straight, but then Marinette’s foot caught Adrien’s chair, and they overbalanced as her other leg collapsed underneath. He fell on top of her, a surprised “oof” coming from his mouth. Marinette had the fleeting pleasure of seeing his relaxed face morph into a wide-eyed expression of panic before yelping as the breath got knocked out of her for the second time that minute.

Marinette’s father chose that timely moment to stick his head through the trapdoor-- which was about all of him that could fit. “What are you kids doing?!”

Marinette screamed. Adrien apologised profusely, scrambling off Marinette and helping her up. “Sir… it’s not what it looks like!”

“Papa, we just fell over, I promise!” Marinette’s stutter made a significant return.

“Fell over from doing what?” Tom asked innocently, but there was a stern twinkle in his eye.

“Papa!” Marinette blushed brilliantly, a twin expression of Adrien’s, as she realised what her father thought they had been doing. The skewed controllers, chairs and pillows didn’t help either. “We were playing video games. I fell over, and accidentally snagged Adrien’s chair so he also fell. That’s all!” Marinette waved her arms in front of her, trying to convince her father that that was all that had happened- because it was!

“I’m so sorry, Mr Dupain.” Adrien repeated.

“Alright.” Tom said after a long moment. Then, “You kids want some snacks?” They both nodded as he replied. ”Well, business is running high today so you’ll have to make them yourself.”

“Ok Papa. We’ll try not to get in your way.” Tom’s head disappeared, and Marinette started to lower herself through the trapdoor to exit the bedroom, going first so she could take a second to collect herself. “Follow me, Adrien,” she called up. Adrien did the same, but before he could follow her down the stairs, Tom, who hadn’t yet descended-- contrary to what the teenagers had thought-- pulled Adrien aside, a massive hand landing on his shoulder. “Adrien?”

“Yes, Mr Du- Tom?” Adrien remembered the man had asked to be called by his first name.

“I know my daughter is a beautiful girl.” He started.

“I- I guess...” Then Adrien realised that Tom hadn’t quite believed him earlier when he’d explained why they were on the floor, and his cheeks coloured as he opened his mouth to assure him again what had happened. But the older man was already speaking.

“Well, there are certainly some people who I wouldn’t approve of dating Marinette, but I must say that you aren’t one of them. You are a fine young man, and you and her would make beautiful children.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped to the floor as he comprehended what Tom had just said. Then he began to stutter rapidly, “Eek, it’s not like that! We’re not… like that! We’re just friends! Oh no, it’s just like I said earlier, I promise!”

Tom gave him a long look, and Adrien couldn’t help but imagine that Marinette’s father was mentally constructing an image of him in a groom’s suit, standing next to Marinette in a beautiful dress she had designed herself, standing under a shelter covered with flowers, on the beach, while-

_ Agreste, control yourself!  _ Oh no, he had let his imagination run away with him.  _ Was that image such a bad one, though?  _ Adrien mentally slapped himself.  _ Entertain your fantasies--  _ he reprimanded himself for calling them that _ \-- later, you’re having a conversation right now, focus _ .

“Uh huh, sure. Ok, well run along then,” Mr Dupain rumbled. But Adrien had the slightest feeling that the baker still didn’t believe him. Or was the twinkle in his eye simply a reflection of the solitary lamp lighting up the space?

Adrien nodded slowly and walked downstairs to where Marinette was waiting.


End file.
